nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakku: Taking Out a Mob Boss
�� Bakku sat on his bed, finishing his bandage wrappings. It was starting to get darker outside, as the night hours were soon upon the Land of Fire. The male Nara was getting ready to preform a mission for Lady Sixth. He has been recently busy working a lot more tasks for her due to her pregnancy. This though was one of his first field missions in awhile. He's usually so busy just running tasks around the village, it felt like he almost wasn't a shinobi at times. Bakku didn't really mind though, he enjoyed what he did for a living. A small yawn escaped from his lips as he finished the last wrap around his wrist. He then proceeded to put his flak jacket on and slip on his getas as he walked down the stairs to the front door of his clan home. He still lived with his father and sister, even though he was an adult, he didn't feel quite ready to move out. Something about leaving his family really bothered him. His sister was busy out on the town, while he father was napping on the couch, snoring slightly. This brought a small chuckle to Bakku as he quietly left like a creature of the night. Walking down the street, he headed to the village gates. It was from here that his mission would begin. �� �� His mission was a simple one, yet was a bit difficult, given the fact of it's B-Ranking. He had to check out a small shop that is heavily believed to be a hideout for a Mob. The Mob threatens the safety of the village, so they have to be taken out. The head of the Mob is rumored to be a former Chunin of the village, Natsuro Hyuga, a pathetic man from the Branch Clan. Bakku didn't carry many supplies on him, other than his senbon, kunai, flash bomb, and explosive tags. He only needed the basics for this assignment. Moving swiftly, Bakku heading out towards the trees. Branch by branch, he swiftly traveled. It was about two miles until he reached the location of the shop. By this time it was getting very dark, making his Shadow Style Jutsu pretty useless. A small sigh escaped his lips. The shop appeared to still be open, as a dim light was glowing from inside. Placing his hands in a praying like fashion, his gray eyes closed. He began to scan the area with his Sensory Jutsu. There was a weak signature coming from inside the actual shop, but there were multiple stronger signatures coming from below the shop. "So this is the place.." he muttered to himself at a low tone, taking a stroke at his goatee. It'd be impossible to try and bust through the entire base solo, so he had to deal with it strategically. That wouldn't be a problem for Bakku though, he was one of, if not the smartest in the Hidden Leaf. �� After a solid five minutes of pondering, his course of action, Bakku was pretty sure he'd be able to get the mission over with easily. He'd lead down from the branch he had been perching on and would sneak onto the top of the roof. It was made of a tin like metal, so as soon as he landed on it, no matter how soft, It would make a noticeable clacking noise. He'd land over the edge to make it sound close to the front, tempting the goon to come out from the shop, like a mouse faced with a cheese block on a mouse trap. Of course his plan would work as expected. The mobster walked out with a machete swinging arm ready to deal with whatever might be lurking only to be dropped like hunted game. Bakku would swiftly flick a senbon into the man's jugular, causing him to choke and fall over. One goon down, so many more to go. Front flipping off, Bakku landed over him and took his machete. He'd walk into the shop, allowing his gray orbs to scan the room. It was pretty small, a few weapons on the back wall, a bar and food supplies on the side, and a oddly placed bookshelf tucked in the corner. Bakku would pitch above the bridge of his nose. How idiotic can they be? He'd walk up to it, and slowly push it away, showing a slightly light stairway. This is where the interesting part would begin. �� �� Making his way down the hallway, he'd stop at the end, before it continued down a corner. He would hear the voices of what sounded to be two males, but he could sense a third one with them. Turns out this was just getting easier for him. Taking the machete he had grabbed from the mobster upstairs, he whipped it at them while staying hidden. Of course, this would cause a small panic from them. Two of them would squeeze through the tight hallway on their way to see what's going on. Quickly, Bakku would cloak his body with chakra, using the Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu to pass through the earth below him as if it was nothing. The two would pass by to uncover the deceased mobster waiting for them outside, while Bakku would pop up silently on the last one to knock them out with a head smash against the hard wall. That was two Mobs down. There were still a few left to take out, but he only needed to get the two once they came back down. Then he'd be able to sneak into the main chamber via his Earth Style Ninjutsu and take out Natsuro. The two quickly rushed down the dimly wit hallway, but fell victim to catching Bakku's eyes. He'd quickly cast a simple genjutsu on them. Making them see that their buddy had taken out an intruder. They'd then just have their mind on a loop of keeping watch with their friend. It was a simple one, but due to them getting caught in it so fast, it was extremely believable. So now with all four of the main guards dealt with, Bakku let out a small huff of relief. The rust was shaking off quite nicely. Now he only had a Hyuga to deal with. Using his Underground Move Jutsu once again, the Nara passed through the ground and used his sensing skills to pinpoint the main chamber where the Mob Boss was resting. He'd slowly and with the silence of a mouse rise up from the ground to see the Mob Boss resting in a bed. Too easy. �� �� Bakku would weave one hand seal, but get cut short by a surprise attack. Natsuro would jump out of bed and fire a weak Air Palm to knock him backwards. Bakku slide across the large bamboo floor, his getas making an uncomfortable grinding sound. 'So Konoha has finally taken some action against me? Ha, surprised that you are all they sent. He said, a glare of cockiness coming from his Byakugan eyes. "Well... this is only a B-rank mission, so you shouldn't flatter yourself too much.." Bakku would joke to him, positive that it would be enough to get under the Mob Boss' skin. While he talked, Bakku would also glance away and start untying his bandages, allowing both arms to be exposed up to the elbow, as the two sets of bandages draped to just above floor level. Natsuro would charge at Bakku, hand's ready. As soon as he would go in for a strike to his chest, Bakku fell backwards onto his back. He was staring straight up at the man when Natsuro realized he was screwed. Bakku's bandages began to wrap around the man and trap him in an air tight coffin, preventing him from breathing, or for any screams to be heard. He gave it about three minutes to make sure the man had passed out. He'd be dead within another few minutes, but for now, Bakku had to sneak the body out of the room. He picked up the mummified man over his shoulder and glanced around the room. Their seemed to be a small back alley connected to a door that allowed easy exit for the Mob Boss. Though, it appeared to be guarded by two men. Bakku now faced an issue. He was restricted with what he could do now that he has to focus on carrying the dying Hyuga, but needed both of these guards dealt with in order to take them out. So, he decided a simple trick to catch them both off guard. He'd place the body down and sit on top of it cross legged. Forming his hands into the seals Ram, to Snake, to Tiger, he casted three basic clones of himself. Then, Bakku would use the Transformation Jutsu to make them appear to be ANBU Black Ops. The three clones would dash past the guards going left into the forest. Naturally, the twosome would chase after them, ready to take them out. The clones objective was to lure them away at least a mile, before stopping to face the two. As soon as the guards caught them, they would realize the ruse that had been played on them. Quickly going right, Bakku dashed away with the Boss over his shoulders. It'd take him a bit to get to the village, but once he did, he'd hand over the body as a sign of completing the mission, while also informing Nakara to send a squad of ANBU as soon as possible to clear out the mob house. ��